April's Fools
by NotCrazyJustCreativelyInsane
Summary: April has something very important to tell the guys. This may get ugly.


**First Turtles story written, but not necessary the first finished. Let me know what you think and on how I could improve!**

 _April's Fools:_

I trekked down the sewers, Casey in tow, toward the Lair. I had some very important, and more than a little shocking, news to tell the guys. I had already informed Casey of the plan. Go in, tell them, keep them from killing him, and hopefully not break down in the process. This was a very emotional subject. I just hoped they would understand.

We arrived at the turnstiles that doubled as the Lair's front door. I could see three of the turtles; Mikey was on the couch, playing what looked like the video game that Casey brought him the other day. Leo was lounging next to him, watching with a small smirk of amusement. Raph was flipping through an old, waterlogged magazine; and I could hear Donnie tinkering away in his lab in the next room. I smiled slightly at the peaceful sight, but it quickly fled. I felt bad that I had to ruin their fun, but this was serious. They had a right to know.

I walked through the turnstiles and Casey hopped over them behind me. The guys paused in their fun and looked at us as we entered. I could feel my heart-rate speed up slightly. I offered a half smile and a small wave. Mikey grinned widely with a call of, "Hey, April, hey Casey!" The other two echoed him a moment later. Mikey sprung off the couch and gave me a quick hug before he grabbed Casey's hand and practically dragged him towards the TV, babbling about going one-on-one in his game and how much he was enjoying it and thanking Casey again for bringing it to him because he had become bored with his other ones.

I smirked slightly when Casey glanced at me with a look that screamed help me out! I gave him my own pointed look, asking him if he would rather play games, or tell the guys. After that, he sat down and snatched the console remote grudgingly.

Before Mikey could get too far in the game, I had to tell them. I asked Leo if he'd be a dear and bring Donnie out of his shell (no pun intended). He blushed a bit at the endearment and went to drag Donnie away from his latest experiment. The other two turtles seemed to sense something was on my mind, as Raph laid aside his magazine and Mikey paused his game again and studied me.

They looked to be calculating me for injuries or something. I didn't know, but they kept staring, making me slightly uncomfortable. Leo, after what seemed like an eternity, emerged from the lab, Donnie right behind him. When the brown-eyed turtle caught sight of me he smiled, showing off the gap in his teeth. I offered a half-hearted one in return. Again, they seemed to understand my distress as Raph scooched over to make room for me. I took the spot right beside him and leaned my head on his arm. He was surprised, but his arm came around my shoulders, holding me and giving me silent support. Donnie and Leo sat at the same time, eyes never leaving my face. They all were concerned.

"April?" Leo finally spoke up. "Is something the matter?"

I nodded, but didn't reply.

Raph spoke next, a strange gentleness in his voice that I rarely had the privilege of hearing. "You know you can tell us whatever is on your mind, right?"

I bobbed my head again, still not opening my mouth, though my lips did qwirk slightly. Donnie noticed my struggle to talk. "Just tell us when you're ready," he said.

I smiled gratefully and took and breath to steady my racing heart. This was a very delicate subject, one of great importance, that can either get positive feedback, or, most likely, craziness and words of vengeance.

Leo came to my other side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders like Raph, and Donnie took my hand gently. My smile grew slightly as my eyes watered. What I was about to tell them, they would be so disappointed in me, I just knew they would be. Ugh, why had I been so stupid? I should have known better.

"April?" Mikey piped up. "Is something wrong? Come on, you're beginning to worry us."

"Are you hurt?" Donnie guessed. I shook my head and sniffled.

"Okay," Leo said, "not hurt. Uh, are you sick?"

I shook my head again as I rested my elbows on my knees, ducking my head to hide my face.

"Well, then," Raph spoke up, "are you-"

"Oh, for the love-!" Casey interrupted, throwing his hands up. "April, if you don't tell them, I will!"

My eyes widened as my head shot up. I frantically shook my head. No! He couldn't tell them! He would mess it up. It had to come from me.

Four pairs of wide eyes turned back to me.

"April," Leo said lowly, sounding worried (and slightly threatening), "what is he talking about?"

My tears finally overflowed as I tried to choke back a sob. The arms around my shoulders tightened as I drew a deep breath and let it out through a mumble.

Donnie leaned closer. "What was that? You need to speak up if you expect people to hear you." He smiled to let me know he wasn't trying to be rude.

"I said," I drew another breath, "I'm pregnant." Then I doubled over, buried my face in my knees, and sobbed.

Absolute silence save for my hitching breath.

Then, it was shattered by a loud, simultaneous cry of " _WHAT_!!!"

I winced through my tears. Yup, that's about what I expected. I knew they would be disappointed in me. Large hands on my shoulders pushed me into a sitting position. I found myself looking into the wide, ocean blue eyes of Leonardo. They betrayed nothing but concern. He hid his surprise well.

"April," he began slowly, cautiously, as if speaking any other way would break me; though with how I'm feeling, it just might. "Are you sure?"

I nodded miserably. "I did the, you know," I lowered my voice, though it was already merely a whisper, "test...and everything."

Leo nodded, releasing my shoulders. I immediately missed the supportive contact.

I glanced at the others. Donnie was open-mouthed gaping. I'm sure he thought I was an idiot. I thought the exact same. I was a fool.

Mikey was quiet and seemed pensive. It was slightly odd to see, but it just reflected how stupid I am.

Raph looked murderous. That was not good, but was to be expected. I was worried about what he'd do when he found out who the father was.

"Who did it? Huh?" he demanded. I'm ashamed to say I shrunk in on myself, trying to become as small as possible.

Leo saw and snapped at him to calm down, though he looked like he very much wanted to know the answer to that as well.

"What?" Raph snapped right back. "Am I not allowed to go beat the snot out of whoever did this? Is that too much to-"

"Raph, enough. No, it's not. But April is top priority right now."

I looked up just in time to see him wink at Raph. Glancing out of the corner of my eye at the other turtle still sitting next to me, I caught a wicked grin spreading across his face. I had a feeling that what just passed between them was a promise of vengeance that they would pull off at a later time, side by side.

Now I was even more worried about telling them.

Leo knelt in front of me, taking Donnie's place from where he'd rocked back on his heels. I think he'd gone into shock. Leo grabbed both my hands gently but firmly, capturing my attention once more. "April," he began, "are you absolutely certain you are?"

I nodded, more tears falling. He nodded back, still holding my hands.

"Have you told your dad yet?" was his next question.

I shook my head this time. "No!" I wailed. "I'm terrified to! He'll be so disappointed! I can't face him!"

I ripped my hands out of his grip and covered my face. I was so mortified by both doing….it, then crying in front of the guys.

"April." Uh oh, that was his ' _I'm going to try to talk some sense into you and you'd better listen'_ voice. "You have to tell an adult. They can help you a lot more than we can." And to say that looked like it crushed him. He certainly wasn't used to not being the "fixer", as Mikey called him once. "If you won't tell your dad," he continued, "then you should tell Master Splinter. You can't not tell anyone."

"I-I know," I hiccoughed. "But I just feel like such an idiot. Why would I do something so stupid?"

Mikey came to my side, opposite Raph, where Leo was sitting previously. He mirrored his older brother's position, throwing an arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. I smiled halfheartedly.

"I agree that it was pretty stupid," Leo stated. "But there's nothing to be done about it now."

Mikey piped up. "Yeah, and imagine all the fun you'll have with a baby! They're so cute, and when you tickle them, they think it's the funniest thing in the world."

Oh, Mikey. Always looking on the bright side of things and cheering everybody up. That's one of the reasons I love him. I love all my boys.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Y-yeah. You're right Mikey. It was stupid, but there's nothing for it now, so I should look forward to it. I think I'd make a good mother."

He giggled. "I think so too." I gave him a peck on the forehead.

I was finally starting to get comfortable with this. It was still an incredibly dumb thing to do, but I had confidence that I could see it through. As long as I had my brothers.

Well I was comfortable until Casey stood up. I had honestly forgotten he was here in all the drama. He stretched until I heard a popping sound and said, "Welp, see, Red? I told you they'd understand. And I told you they wouldn't kill me."

Nothing moved for about ten seconds. Then four heads slowly swiveled around to face him. It was scary how they could do that in almost perfect unison. Donnie snapped out of his shock and Mikey's smile dropped. Raph's look of murder was back and twice as bad. I was actually fearing for my own life, and the look wasn't even directed at me. I didn't want to imagine what Casey felt looking into those emerald orbs.

"Excuse me, Casey?" he growled and spat out the name like poison. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Casey put up his hands, backing away slowly. He chuckled nervously and Raph unwound his arm from around me and stood up, clenching his fists so hard they shook. Leo stood alongside his red clad brother, reaching up for one of his swords. Donnie looked five seconds away from fainting. Mikey had a cross between vaulting over his brothers and punching Casey in the face, or following in Don's footsteps. He looked to be leaning more towards having his fist connect with Casey's nose.

"Casey Jones," and I swear I never thought a turtle could actually hiss until today, as Raph continued, "You may be my best friend, but how could you do that to our sister? My sister?"

Ooh, just got downsized, Jones.

"I have half a mind to kill you right where you stand."

Okay, I think it's time I intervened before he could actually follow through on that threat.

"Raph," I addressed. He tilted his head towards me, but kept his eyes glued on Casey like the vigilante would bolt the moment he turned. "It's okay-"

"Okay? How is it okay? Hmm? This is not okay in the least."

I was about to say something else, but he turned back to Casey and lunged at him. Casey squeaked and ducked, just missing Raph's swinging fist. What ensued was a pretty funny chase. All that was missing, in my opinion, was the cartoon music.

I shook my head, then realized Leo was holding a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I guess this was the point he wanted me to talk to an adult….

Crud! I couldn't do that! It would ruin everything!

I looked back at where Raph had Casey pinned to the wall, his hand fisted in the collar of Casey's hoodie. His other fist was drawn back to strike. Casey was trying to talk him down. When he realized that was only making Raph angrier, he took to calling me for help.

Donnie looked kind of….blank. No emotion shown on his face. I think I sent him into shock. Mikey was looking at Raph and Casey. He seemed sickly satisfied.

Okay, this had gone on long enough. I was having major problems keeping myself in check.

"Raph!" I shouted. "Put him down!"

He glanced at me, but Casey was on his forethought. I certainly had the youngest two's attention. I pulled my hand out of Leo's, from where he had yet to release me; he was probably prepared to drag me to Master Splinter. I marched up to Raph and yanked him around by his shoulders to face me. I looked him in the eye, then faced the rest of the room, drew a deep breath, and shouted.

"APRIL FOOLS!!"

The widest eyes I had ever seen greeted my proclamation. Green, brown, and blue, accompanied by gaping mouths, created the funniest sight I had seen in a long time. I couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing. I was bent practically double when Casey joined me. Raph's hand slowly came to rest at his side, letting Casey slip out of his grasp and slide down the wall, where he sat gasping for breath as he laughed.

When I finally wore myself out, I had joined Casey on the floor. We both wiped tears off our cheeks and looked at the guys. They had regained their jaws off the ground, but still stared at us.

"What?" Donnie squeaked. I was nearly set off again at the hopeless bewilderment in his voice. Never had any of them looked so confused before. It was hilarious! I stood up and took a deep breath. Ow, my stomach. I laughed way too hard.

"I was just joking," I explained as I hauled Casey to his feet.

"That whole time, you were just playing us?" Mikey finally spoke, then a huge grin split his face. "That was awesome! You totally got us! We thought you were for real!" He burst into laughter. Donnie soon joined in, though he sounded more relieved than anything. Raph apologized to Casey for getting so worked up and nearly pounding him into the ground, though he said that if we were ever for real, he wouldn't hesitate to kill his best friend.

"April."

I turned to Leo. He looked angry. Uh, oh.

"That was a very mean thing to do. We thought you were in trouble. It was also," and here a wide grin split his face, "the funniest thing ever." He came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You really pulled the wool over our eyes. You are quite the little actor."

I smugly examined my nails. "I know."

I felt very accomplished for deceiving the masters of deception themselves. My life goal was fulfilled.

After a few more giggles were exchanged, Mikey declared he wanted ice cream and headed to the kitchen. We followed and demanded he get some for the rest of us.

As we sat at the table munching our sweets, I let my gaze drift around, settling in particular on Raph. I was touched by the fact they had all become so protective of me, and Raph had even called me his sister. I certainty loved my brothers, all four of them. That didn't mean I wouldn't give them the occasional heart attack for my own amusement, though.

"Hey, guys."

They all turned to me.

"Casey and I are dating."

"WHAT?" Donnie squawked.

"April fools!"

After all, that's part of the fun of having family.

 _The End_

 **Haha! Who would have expected April to be so sneaky? Hope you enjoyed. RR please!** **And by the way, if you're interested in a challenge:** **There are at least 6 sentences that can be taken with a double meaning, if you get into April's sneaky head.** **Let me know if you found them all!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
